The magic of Gravity Falls
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Move over Mable! Twilight is Dipper's new partner! Together they'll crack the mysteries of gravity Falls or die trying...probably the later...


**The magic of Gravity Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

A five year old Mable and Dipper played in their backyard together-

**PASS!**

Shouted Slenderman as he reached down from the heaves, plucked up Mable, flicked her like an unwanted flea into eternity and erased all memory of her existence.

**"Now, let's give you a more CAPABLE partner, shall we?"** Said Slenderman with a smirk as he reached into another world, picked up a filly Twilight Sparkle and placed him next to a suddenly very depressed Dipper(even though he couldn't remember why). His eyes widen as the little unicorn filly suddenly appeared before him.

Twilight scrunched down scared, "Wha- where am I? What happened to my home? My Brother? My family? (sniff)" Dipper leans over and gives the purple unicorn a hug. "Hey...c'mere...don't cry...I'll take care of you, kay?" He says comforting.

Twilight cries but nods and hugs him back(her herding instincts desperate to regain safety), Dipper lifts her up and carries him back to his house so she could lie down and get something to eat...

...

The next several years were very happy for Dipper, it was quickly realized that no one beside Dipper could perceive Twilight. So she was quickly labeled an 'imaginary friend'...now you might think this would lead to much taunting and forced therapy when he refused to 'let her go'.

But Every bullying attempt was thwarted by Twilight's magic. Every time his parents tried to send him to a psychiatrist to 'make him normal' Twilight played the 'angry poltergeist' to persuade them otherwise.

Needless to say, Dipper was mostly left alone...but he was fine with that. Twilight was his best friends, she didn't judge him for being 'weird' and she was just as interested in learning strange new things as she was. Really, Twilight was all he needed.

Still, he wanted to help her find her family. For awhile, they came up empty(mostly because they were kids mainly limited to one dreadfully boring town). But then...a new lead came from the most unlikely places...

...

"My little Pony: Friendship is magic?" Asked Twilight confused as they watched a new show come up. "Twilight...it's you!" Exclaimed Dipper surprised...

And so the binge watching commenced...

Twilight was happy to learn that her existence brought such joy to others...and enjoyed the adventures and happiness her alternate self enjoyed with the 'Mane 6'...Dipper, although enjoyed a good deal of it...had some comments...

"I'm sorry Twilight, but 'Mare-do-well'...that was just needlessly complicate, stupid...and possibly a bit hypocritical...there's just no sugarcoating that."

Twilight sighed, "Yeah...I guess I could have just talked with Dash."

...

"What the..this makes me look like a useless moron! Can't attack a 'citizen of Equestria'...their not citizens! Their manitours! Worse, their criminal Manitour! Seriously, what the buck?!" Shouted Twilight as she looked over the MLP comics.

"If you hate that your REALLY going to hate 'the root of the problem' arc." Said Dipper as she handed her another comic...what flowed from Twilight's mouth next were things that would NOT fit into her PG rated world...

...

Twilight banged her head on the keyboard, "WHY!? WHY DO THEY MAKE ME HAVE SO MUCH SEX WITH EVERYONE!?" Screamed Twilight as she read more MLP slash fanfiction...while Dipper TRIED not to get a nosebleed from what he ALSO read...at least...not while Twilight was around in any case...

...

Sadly, despite this discovery...they were no closer to finding out how Twilight got to there world or how to send her back home...

But...although Twilight was a bit sad to have never met any of those wonderful ponies...as time went on...she found herself minding less and less...Dipper was just such a good friend...

Finally, his parents had had enough...and sent him away to his Great Uncle Stan...in a strange place called Gravity Falls...

...

Dipper was fairly neutral to going to Gravity Falls. On the one hand anything was better then Piedmont, but on the other hand the place sounded like a rinky-dink dump. But...it didn't matter either way. As long as Twilight was with him...he'd be happy anywhere. Twilight was ecstatic! A new place to explore! Always fun! She was still a bit sad that she'd never meet the wonderful ponies that were in that show...but with Dipper...she was becoming more and more... 'okay' with that.

They both looked at each other happily as they gave each other a reassuring hug...neither noticed the bus driver giving them a weird look...and dumping out his vodka...

...

Stan Pines was waiting for his nephew at the bus stop. He had a thing planned with smoke bombs...guaranteed to scare the bejesus out of him! As it was, it seemed like he'd have his work cut out with the kid. Apparently he still had an imaginary friend for crying out loud!

Well some good old back-breaking FREE labor aught to sort that out! He'd make a (sorta)man of him yet! He saw him coming out of the bus-

**POOF!**

**BOO!**

**ZAP!**

After using the smoke bomb to appear from nowhere, Stan was surprised to find himself getting zapped by purple lightning! He was more surprised to see what hit him.

"Whoa, I must'a hit my head harder then I thought...why is there a purple unicorn here?" Asked a groaning Grunkle Stan as he lifted his aching body from the ground.

And that's when Dipper and Twilight realized that everyone was staring at them...well, mostly Twilight. "Twilight...can they...see you?"

"Is that a unicorn?!"

"It's so adorable!"

"It knocked Stan off his block! AWESOME!"

"I...think they can, Dipper." Said Twilight stunned. "Wait, how-

Stan, being ever quick and savvy to spot a business opportunity quickly jury-rigged a sign form scraps, planted by twilight and shouted: "GET YOUR PICTURE WITH THE PRETTY UNICORN! 25- No, 100$! Prices are skyrocketing so get this offer while it lasts!"

Twilight, still stunned by all this dose nothing but stand around and just let this happen.

"Also! Get your Unicorn merchandise! prices vary!" He quickly turns to Dipper, "Kid! I got some Corn-a-corn crap in the back, go splash it with some purple paint! Hop to it!" He whispers quickly to him.

Dipper, still rather confused by all this. But after making sure Twilight is alright with it(more or less). He just went with it too apparently. Both of them resolving to figure this out later when they were alone, of course.

Meanwhile, a certain redhead was watching this from the Shack stunned. "Twilight?...SWEET!" She starts making some calls...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
